Kopi hangat di pagi hari
by Kutang Ajaib Uchiha
Summary: Kegiatan Sasuke dipagi hari memang tidak begitu spesial. Terkesan biasa saja, namun tingkah pemuda penjaga toko bunga itu telah mewarnai pagi Sasuke. Dengan secangkir kopi hangat, kira kira apa yang dilakukan pemuda pirang itu? [NARUSASU/YAOI/BANYAK TYPO/SALAM HATSUKI!]


Ketika mentari sudah muncul dari persembunyiannya dan burung burung telah bernyanyi menyambut sinar mentari yang menyilaukan, maka apa yang akan kau lakukan? Pergi ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri? Menyiapkan sarapan dan bersih bersih rumah? Pergi ke sekolah, kampus, atau kantor? Apa kau akan tetap bermalas malasan diatas ranjangmu dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnu dengan selimut yang hangat? Ahh sepertinya pernyataan yang terakhir bukan mencermikan pemuda manis bersurai hitam ini.

Sejak pagi _-bahkan sebelum mentari muncul-_ ia sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Alsannya mudah, karena ia ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang kemarin. Menjadi seorang editor tidaklah mudah, kau harus pandai meneliti kata kata, mencari kesalahan dan memperbaiki kata kata dalam buku tersebut atau bahkan kau harus bertarung dengan waktu, memarahi si penulis dan terkadang menyemangatinya jikalau semangatnya telah sirna.

Pemuda itu merenggangkan otot ototnya yang kaku, sesekali ia mengaduk _sup cream_ yang akan menjadi menu sarapannya pagi ini. Matanya melirik pada sebuah fax yang menyala.

 _"Sasuke-san, ini halaman yang saat itu kau minta revisi. Aku sudah mengubahnya silahkan anda cek lagi. Maaf jikalau saya selalu merepotkan anda. Arigatou gozaimashita."_ Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. Ia mengambil handphone yang ada disakunya. Menekan kontak _'Chiharu sensei'_ yang ada di handphonenya.

 _"_ _ **Moshi moshi?"**_

 _ **"ahh sensei, ohayou gozaimasu. Fax anda sudah saya terima. Terimakasih sudah mengirimnya tepat waktu."**_

 _ **"Ahhh yokatta, terima kasih anda telah membatu saya, Sasuke-san"**_

 _ **"terima kasih kembali. Ini semua berkat kerja keras sensei. Besok saya akan pergi ke percetakan. Semoga mereka masih mau menerimanya."**_

 _ **"Baiklah saya mengerti. Sekali lagi terimakasih."**_

Dan **TUT!** Sambungan terputus. _Sup cream_ yang dimasak pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu sudah matang. Dengan sigap ia mengambil mangkuk dan memotong beberapa roti panggang yang masih hangat. Ia pun memakannya dengan lahap.

Selesai dengan rutinitasnya, Sasukepun beranjak ke beranda rumahnya. Disini tempat yang nyaman, karena kau akan melihat suasana kota yang begitu indah tepat dilantai 4. Sasuke menggeser pintu kacanya. Semerbak wangi bunga menghampiri indra penciumannya. Ditentengnya alat penyiram bunga dan dengan telaten ia menyirami bunga bunga tersebut. Namun ada satu bunga _-entahlah Sasuke kurang yakin-_ yang begitu spesial baginya. Sebuah kaktus kecil dengan bunga kuning yang mekar diatasnya. Jika melihatnya entah kenapa wajah Sasuke jadi memerah.

Setelah menyirami bunga tersebut, Sasuke memilih untuk tetap diberanda tersebut sembari meminum kopi hangat buatannya. Saat meminum kopi hangatnya itu, Sasuke tertuju pada sebuah toko yang berhadapan langsung dengan apartemennya. Toko yang kecil namun terasa hangat. Sasuke memicingkan matanya saat melihat seorang pemuda dengan semangat membuka pintu toko itu dan menyusun beberapa pot tanaman di depan toko itu. Pemuda energik itu terus tersenyum sembari menyanyikan senandung lagu. Entahlah Sasuke tak tahu lagu apa yang dinyanyikan pemuda itu.

Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu dengan semangat memberikan brosur pada para pejalan kaki yang lewat. Astaga.. apa pemuda itu gila? Ini masih pagi dan sedikit orang yang lewat jalan itu. Kalaupun ada, paling hanya nenek nenek yang sedang berjalan pagi. Ingin rasanya Sasuke menyiram pemuda itu dengan kopi yang ada di tangannya.

Ahh benar, mungkin kalian semua bingung. Sasuke memang kenal pemuda pirang itu. Namanya Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke dan Naruto memang sudah kenal sejak lama. Ah, lebih tepatnya saat kuliah dulu. Mereka sama sama kuliah di universitas yang sama, hanya saja beda fakultas dan prodi. Lalu apa yang membuat mereka bisa saling kenal? Hm, sudahkah Sasuke bilang kalau dulu mereka pernah menjadi tetangga saat kuliah?

Naruto itu orang yang bodoh, saking bodohnya bahkan Sasuke ingin sekali mendorongnya di segitiga bermuda. Bayangkan, saat ini Sasuke telah lulus S1 dan telah mendapatkan gelar. Sedangkan Naruto? ia masih _'betah'_ untuk menuntut ilmu disana. Jika di suruh menyelesaikan skripsi maka ia akan bilang _"nanti saja.. aku masih ingin bersenang senang ttebayo"._ Ughh ingin rasanya Sasuke memukul otak bodohnya itu.

Sasuke lagi lagi memicingkan matanya saat melihat tingkah konyol bocah pirang itu. Dengan senyum bodohnya ia menari nari dengan segerombol anak TK yang ingin berangkat sekolah. Dan lagi, ia mencium tangan bocah perempuan itu! Astaga, apa ia ingin dicap sebagai pedofil?

Tidak hanya itu, sekarang ia sedang berbicara dengan seorang nenek nenek. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, namun tiba tiba _-dengan tidak sopannya-_ Naruto menggendong nenek itu sambil berlari.

 **BRUSHHH!** "UHUK! UHUKK!"

Oke, siapapun ingatkan Sasuke untuk memanggil psikiater agar mereka mau mengobati kelainan jiwa Naruto.

Setelah menggendong nenek tersebut, kini ia telah kembali sembari menenteng kotak bekal berwana ungu. Ahhh ternyata isinya kue mochi. Dengan cengiran bodohnya Narutopun makan kue itu dengan lahap. Bahkan saking lahapnya, orang orang yang lewat mengiranya sebagai _"gelandangan yang kurang makan"_

Dan seseorang, tolong ingatkan Sasuke untuk tidak pernah mengenal orang yang bernama UZUMAKI Naruto!

Matahari semakin tinggi dan jalanan mulai ramai dengan para pejalan kali. Sasuke masih setia melihat tingkah konyol pemuda berambut pirang itu. Entahlah, konyol memang namun Sasuke masih penasaran dengan tingkah si pirang selanjutnya.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya saat melihat tiga siswi SMA yang datang ke toko tersebut. Naruto menyambut mereka dengan hangat, bahkan mereka bertiga diberi setangkai bunga mawar dari Naruto. Astaga, apa dia sedang tebar pesona? Menyebalkan sekali. Sasuke menghela nafasnya kesal.

Setelah memberikan bunga pada siswi siswi tersebut, Naruto terdiam sejenak. Seperti berpikir namun Sasuke tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Naruto. Namun dengan tiba tiba Naruto masuk kedalam tokonya. Sasuke mendengus kecewa. Ia menunggu selama 5 menit namun Naruto tak kunjung keluar. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam apartemennya, _toh_ kopi yang ada di tangannya itu sudah habis.

 **Drrtt... Drttt..**

Tiba tiba handphonenya bergetar. Pertanda ada email yang masuk.

 _ **To: Teme**_

 _ **From: Naru**_

 _ **"Aku tahu kalau kau memperhatikanku sejak tadi, teme. So, kenapa kau tidak turun kebawah dan menghampiri kekasihmu ini. Aku ingin minum kopi bersamamu, ahh kau lihatkan? Ada kue mochi juga disini. Ku tunggu kau di toko. I love you."**_

Wajah Sasuke memerah hebat. Astaga ternyata ia sudah ketauan sejak tadi. Sasuke melirik toko itu, disana ia melihat Naruto yang tersenyum kearahnya. Senyuman hangat yang mampu membuat hati Sasuke berdegup kencang. Astaga mimpi apa Sasuke semalam?

Dengan sedikit malu, ia pun memakai jaket dan turun menghampiri toko bunga milik Naruto.

Ahhh.. apa Sasuke belom cerita kalau Uzumaki Naruto adalah kekasihnya?

END

a/n: YEYYY! AKHIRNYA BISA BIKIN ONESHOOT HAHAHAH KU SENANG KU BAHAGIA! sumpah kangen banget sama Narusasu :') ku ingin buat ff tapi kesibukan kampus telah membunuhku. Ku sedih... 0(-( *boboan*

Btw, yang pinnochio bla bla bla itu bakal dilanjut kok, paling akhir tahun wkwk. Buat yang udah menemukan kesalahan tulis kalian emang god job /?/ wkwk aku emang salah tulis dan itu memalukan banget wkwk

Untuk ff aku gak modus dengan sangat menyesal gak bakal aku lanjutin hahaha soal aku udah buntu sama ceritanya wkwkwk maapkeun hamba *bow*

Yaudah salam ketjup dari saya: *


End file.
